Conversation between Goblins in The Rabbit Hole
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Gold needs someone to talk to, who better than his Sovereign?


Conversations between Goblins in The Rabbit Hole

By PaisleyRose

Gold had taken a corner booth, the only corner booth in the bar. He placed his order and waited, wondering if his summons would be answered. He didn't often call on his Sovereign; how would it look? Few if any in Storybrook had any idea that 'The Dark One' had someone above him, and Gold preferred to keep it that way. Not even Regina knew everything about him, and that brought the wisp of a cruel smile to his lips. Even before the doors of the dive opened Gold knew his Sovereign had arrived. He was both gratified and dismayed, but then he was always conflicted when he had to call upon the Goblin King.

Through the doors strutted a tall, lean figure dressed modestly and drawing no attention. Gold mused that someone should have realized that the man entering the bar was a stranger among them. Not one person turned to look, or react. Gold wondered how it was the Goblin King could do that. He watched as the man with catlike grace strolled his direction and took a seat in the booth.

"Ale," he told the waitress who passed by.

Gold waited until she moved to fill the order to greet his companion. "Thank you for coming Sire."

"Old friend," the other said softly. "I think we can dispense with titles, you have my permission to address me as Jareth." He offered a sociable and pleasant smile to the girl who served him his drink, raised his tankard and toasted his companion. "_**Sláinte!"**_

Gold returned the toast, and fingered the small chipped cup he'd brought with him.

"What have you there?" Jareth asked as he lit a cigarette.

Gold smiled a bit bemused, "A cup."

"I can see that," Jareth quipped.

"It's come a long way," Gold mused.

"What significance does it hold?" Jareth had not mentioned the chip even though it was clearly evident.

Gold gave his monarch a sideways glance, "How do you deal with it?"

"With it?" Jareth leaned back, so at ease and so part of his surroundings.

"With loving a mortal," Gold said quietly.

"Ah, that." Jareth chuckled. "Not at all as well as one would expect." He took another drag off the cigarette, "Tell me about her, what is her name?"

"Belle," Gold said softly, "Her name is Belle… and I don't deserve her."

"And does she love you?" Jareth's stormy eyes narrowed demanding truth.

"She does," Gold nodded sadly.

"Then you are the luckiest Goblin on the face of the Earth," Jareth commented before sipping his ale. "I envy you."

"I don't deserve her," Gold sighed.

"And are you better for her love?"

Gold thought about it for a moment. "I am."

"Then what does it matter if you deserve her?" Jareth argued gently. "She loves you and you are the better for it."

"I worry," Gold confessed. "Love has not been kind to me."

"You're thinking of Bail's mother again, Mila." Jareth was the only person who could speak her name without throwing Gold into a rage.

"I failed her," Gold acknowledged. "I abandoned my post, behaved like a coward and when she turned her love from me to… him… I ripped her heart out."

"And you worry you'll do the same to Belle?" The haughty smile on the Goblin King's face had faded, he was concerned.

"Of course I worry about that." Gold moaned.

Jareth leaned back, "By the Gods," he said sounding a bit surprised, "You really and truly love this mortal." When Gold shot him a glare, Jareth smirked. "Settle yourself old friend, I'm in the very same boat."

"The rumors are true then?" Gold asked.

"There's more to the rumors than the rumormongers know," Jareth scoffed. "Yes, I am very deeply in love… much as it pains me to admit."

"I had heard tell," Gold intimated.

"Nothing is quite what it seems," mused the Goblin King.

"I'm familiar." Gold assured his monarch. "Still…"

"Still," Jareth agreed sipping his ale.

"It's good to be able to discuss it with someone who understands," Gold remarked as he fingered the fragile cup. "There are so few I can really speak to on such a subject."

Jareth nodded, sipped down the last of his ale and placed his tankard down. "Let's have another and toast our ladies."

Gold motioned the waitress over, "Another round, on me."


End file.
